Tsukune's Birthday
by Spasming Octopus
Summary: How far will the girls go to give Tsukune a good birthday? well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rosario+Vampire**

Tsukune awoke to the sound of his alarm, however falling back asleep to wake up half an hour later.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late! I will just put some clothes on and head of!"

At the gates of youki academy, Moka stood still waiting there for Tsukune to come. In one hand she held her school case and in the other on she held a gift with green and blue stripes and a red bow.

'I made it!' *sigh* Tsukune thought "oh I can't wait to go back to sleep tonight!" he started smiling at the thought.

"Tsukune!" a voice interrupted his thoughts he opened his eyes to find one of the most beautiful girls in the school standing there, it was Moka Akishiya. She seemed to be holding a small gift in her left hand.

"Hay, Moka how are you?" the boy questioned. Then he noticed the gift. But didn't say anything about it so he didn't seem rude. Moka seemed to be fidgeting a lot.

"Hi Tsukune, umm-uhh happy birthday!" she then handed over the present.

"Wait? happy birthday Moka what are you talking about?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"... Isn't it your birthday, today?" Moka questioned starting to get embarrassed that maybe she got the date wrong.

"... Oh crap I forgot all about it, better call mum tonight!" he rubbed the back of his head.

He then noticed that he still hadn't taken the gift yet.

"Moka you really didn't have to get me a present just having you around is good enough for me!"

"That's so nice Tsukune, but I really thought that you would like it and you get me presents!" she exclaimed tapping her fingers together.

Tsukune started to unwrap the present but before he could finish, he found himself suffocating in a type of cotton fabric.

"Oh Tsukune!" a familiar blue haired succubus practically screamed.

"Happy birthday Tsukune, oh I hope you like your presents!"

"Wait you got me more than one present? Kurumu you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Oh shush I wanted to Tsukune, and!" she switches to a seductive tone "I really hope you like this one"

Tsukune gulped fearing for the worst. Why did she switch to a seductive tone?

"Well are you ready?" she asked still portraying a seductive tone.

"Hay Kurumu I was giving Tsukune my present!" Moka stated snatching him back.

"No he's mine!" said Kurumu

"Wait girls please stop your hurting me!" after hearing the word hurting, they both immediately stopped.

"Kurumu I was unwrapping Moka's gift first so I will finish that before I unwarp yours!"

*sigh* "okay"

Tsukune finished unwrapping the bow and took the wrapping paper off to find a white box. He slowly began to remove the sticky tape holding the box shut once finished he preceded to lift the lid to see A.

**I hope you liked it this is my first fanfiction and I am quite young so sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.**


	2. More than one present?

"Mo-Moka, what is it?" Tsukune questioned it was like a piece of ivory it gleamed white and looked like the end of a baby elephants tusk.

"Well!" she started blushing heavily "When a vampire loses her premature fangs their parents keep their first fang and the second fang they give to their lo-!" she immediately put her hand over her mouth to stop her finishing the word.

'Busted' Kurumu thought with a smile.

"There…. there, there, there loving friends. It symbolizes a great friendship!" Moka was relieved to have covered that up.

"Yeah right!" Kurumu said in disgust she couldn't even acknowledge that she loved Tsukune, who does she think she is?

"Huh?" Moka said in confusion.

"You were about to say I love you!" Kurumu stated.

"Uhh… wait no I wasn't!" protested Moka she was so embarrassed, surely Tsukune knows what's going on.

"Yes you were you-" she was cut off.

"Girls please can we stop fighting and just have a nice day?" Tsukune said with a sigh.

"Umm?" they both said.

"You're right Tsukune, besides you still haven't opened up my present yet!" Kurumu exclaimed rubbing her breast over him. A flush of red hit his cheeks.

She handed him the gift it was a small mostly white box with red stripes. When he opened it there was a green cloth he then proceeded to unwrap the green cloth to find a silver pendant. The silver pendant held a gold-orban stone in the middle.

"It's a charm for marriage and forever happiness, if someone receives it from a person that loves them it means there destined to get married. However be careful not to get it broken because if it does we could both die!" exclaimed the blue haired succubus.

"Is that so?" said Tsukune not taking his eye of the pendant for even a millisecond. He seemed to be captivated by the colour.

'Yes the magic is working' said Kurumu gleefully.

"Hey Tsukune, how are you doing? Oh Happy birthday by the way!" asked Mizore. She then handed her present over to Tsukune who thanked her and proceeded to unwrap.

"Tsukune who got you the pendant of marriage and forever happiness?" asked Mizore.

"I did!" said Kurumu sticking her nose high in the air making sure her breast bounced.

"Wait how did you know?" Kurumu then questioned.

"Because I got him the same thing!" said Mizore cupping her head in her cheeks as they flushed slightly red.

Tsukune finished unwrapping to find the same pendant "Oh thanks Mizore it's exactly the" he then switched to a slower quieter tone "same as Kurumu's I hope you guys didn't spend too much on it?" asked Tsukune.

"I didn't spend anything on it my mum bought it for me!" said Kurumu.

"While I inherited my grandma's so it didn't cost me a yen!"

"That's not my only present you know?" said Mizore latching onto his arm.

"Um-really?" Tsukune questioned nervously trying to detach her.

"Yeah I also made you a yummy-wummy lunch!" she said while cuddling into him deeper.

"Really thanks Mizore but you shouldn't have told me!" replied Tsukune wondering why all his friends are going to extreme levels to make it a great birthday.

"But I haven't told you yet, have I?" she said tapping his fore head.

"Hay Moka do you want a drink?" he asked the pink haired girl to ease the tension.

"No thanks I'll be fine I wouldn't want to ruing your birthday by drinking your blood!"

"Moka you won't ruin my birthday, just think of it as another present!" he exclaimed.

"Ok then, if you insist!" but just before she went to take a drink.

"TSUKUNE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter and I don't own Rosario+Vampire.**

"Tsukune!"

Before Tsukune could even turn around he felt a small person latch on to him around his waist. She was so excited; the girl couldn't wait to reveal her birthday present to Tsukune she hoped that she got him the best one yet. However she did know that Kurumu and Mizore would've spent the most money trying to show who the best in a competition is.

"Huh?" "Oh, hi Yukari!" Tsukune said with a smile. Yukari looked up and started giggling slightly.

"Tsukune I got you the best birthday present!" with saying that she protruded a medium sized gift in a more rectangular shape than a square. It was a vibrant orange with little blue dots cascading down the side. Before she had a chance to give it to Tsukune, Kurumu snatched it out her hand.

"Well looks like you got creative with the wrapping paper trying to make it stand out I guess? Well looks like you will have to face the facts that my presents are better than everyone else's!" With that she jumped on to Tsukune in one of her famous bear hugs.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune was trying to say although not sounding to clear due to his voice being muffled. "Let Yukari give me her present!" Although Kurumu was to fixated trying to make it 'feel good' for Tsukune that she did not hear him. It wasn't until Moka finally managed to pull her of him.

Tsukune gulped in air like a fish on dry land trying to breath he then turned to Kurumu. "Kurumu, let Yukari give me her present how would you like it if she did the same to you?" he said sounding a little bit angry and frustrated.

*Sigh* "I'm sorry Tsukune!" and with that said she handed the present back to Yukari.

"Thankyou cow titties!" she said while pulling the skin under her eyes down and poking her tongue out.

Kurumu started shaking violently in a fit of rage. "Oh you little brat!" she then put Yukari into a head lock and then the bell went. "Sorry Yukari you can give me your present at lunch break!"

*sigh* "Ok!" she breathed out and they started to head of Tsukune putting all of his gifts into his bag.

Everyone entered class and began to talk not sitting down until Miss Nekonome walked in.

"Hello students what a nice day for a birthday, and the only reason I'm saying this is because It's Tsukune's birthday!" she said in her usual cat like tone.

All attention was diverted to Tsukune and he started to feel his cheeks heat up. 'Wait she doesn't say it's any of the other students birthday so why is she saying telling the class about mine?' he thought.

"So I hope you have a happy birthday Tsukune! And with that out the ay would you please get your English books out!"

'What was that about Miss Nekonome has never said anything about anyone else's birthday?' 'Unless he is the class pet it's probably because he smells so good due to him being a human' *sigh* 'Or maybe we have another competitor in the competition to Tsukune's heart?' Kurumu was hoping that wasn't the case.

'What was that about?' thought Mizore 'is she hitting on my Tsukune?' with that thought the pen in her hand started freezing.

'I wonder why Miss Nekonome said it was Tsukune's birthday. O well she is a pretty nice teacher she probably thought she should start doing from now on?' Moka stared into space trying to figure out an answer even though she was meant to be getting out her English book. Yukari on the other hand wasn't even listening still angry that she didn't get to give Tsukune her present.

'Thank to Kurumu I have to wait…..' she then proceeded to groan loudly.

"Snowbell and the cat in the hat are a couple of famous fictional cats featured in literature!" then the shift class bell went. "Ok student's I will see you tomorrow and remember to hand in your papers tomorrow please!" all of the pupils started heading over to maths.

"MR. Aono can I please see you for a minute!" She called out to him before he got out of range.

'Oh no I'm not in trouble am I!?'

"Uh yes Miss Nekonome?" he asked a little panicked.

"Don't tell the other students but when you first came here your grades were below average but the amount that you have improved I thought I would get you a birthday present!" with that she gave him a small wrapped gift.

"Th-thankyou Miss Nekonome!" he then proceeded to unwrap it until she stopped him.

"Tsukune you don't have time you have to get to Miss Ririko's class unwrap it at lunch.!"

"Ok thankyou Miss Nekonome!" he then started walking out to math when she started talking again

"And Tsukune don't forget who it's by as well ok!" she the winked.

"Ok and thankyou again!"

**Well I hope you liked it and next chapter Miss Ririko has a surprise for him!**


	4. Chapter 4

"All right students please get out your math books and go to yesterday's work!" said Miss Ririko. 'Ahh Tsukune Aono'

"Okay students what a lovely day… for a birthday that is!" said Miss Ririko.

'Wait, what?' thought Tsukune is it maybe her birthday as well?

"So Tsukune can you maybe…stay behind after class? I've got something for you!"

'What the hell, knowing Miss Ririko who know what it could be?' thought Tsukune.

'Wait Miss Ririko to?' thought Moka 'I didn't know Tsukune was such a class pet?'

'Why is Miss Ririko announcing Tsukune's birthday?' wondered Kurumu.

'Wow Tsukune really gets around!' said Yukari in her mind.

'Although Miss Ririko did trap and hypnotize Tsukune, maybe she likes him and got him a present as well?' *sigh* 'this competition is getting hard.' Thinking Moka didn't know what to do? 'And I thought I had it hard. At least I don't have boys jump on to me and suffocate me, freeze me solid, hypnotize me and…suck my blood!' Moka thought feeling guilty. 'We should really give Tsukune a break, I mean when he does get a break and go to his mums house, we all showup uninvited!' now that Moka has looked back at the past she can't help but feel really sorry for him. 'Sure his indecisiveness is really annoying, but we are really annoying to him and not once has he got angry at us!'

"Okay students remember when you add-"Tsukune started zoning of. 'What does Miss Ririko want to do to me?' *sigh 'I better be cautious if she starts to hypnotize me then I will run away!'

"So to find the area, you must subtract-"before Miss Ririko could finish the bell interrupted her.

"Okay students, of to PE, MR Aono cold you stay a minuet?" told Miss Ririko.

All the students started heading of, as for Tsukune he started panicking.

'Well here I go!' "Yes Miss Ririko what did you want?" he asked.

"I got you a little birthday present!" with that she got a small wrapped gift it wasn't in a box though. "Now open it later you got to go to PE!" with that she tapped his nose.

"Ah yes, thankyou Miss Ririko!" now that it was over. He was happy to get out of the room and away from her.

As soon as Tsukune arrived at PE Mr Kutsubo (Not sure how to spell it?) started talking to him. "Mr Aono what took you so long?" he said in an angry tone.

"Well um, you see Miss Ririko held me back sir?" Tsukune replied.

"Yes well quickly get changed and get a baseball glove!" he said walking off.

PE had finally finished and everyone had just finished getting changed and started heading for their next lesson.

"TSUKUNE!" yelled Mr Kutsubo.

Tsukune started rushing to his PE teacher he knew what he was like when he was angry 'what did I do wrong this time?' he asked himself. "Yes, Mr Kutsubo?" Tsukune asked and bowed.

"For your birthday I got you a sports voucher for 2407.68 yen, spend it on what you wish!"

"Thankyou, Sir!" 'Mr Kutsubo to what the hell?' he thought.

"Know you better hurry up or you'll be late….. Again!"

"Okay thankyou!" Tsukune said grabbing his stuff and heading of.

It was finally lunch break and everyone was eating at the cafeteria. Since the start of the day, heaps of people have given him so many gifts.

"Here's your lunch Tsukune!" both Mizore and Kurumu said handing him a paper bag. He grabbed it and looked inside in Mizore's bag there was Chicken and rice and in Kurumu's bag there was Sushi.

"Thanks girls, I don't think I can eat it all for lunch though!" he said scratching the back of his head "Mizore do you mind if I have this for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"Know not at all as long as you eat it all up to become healthy and strong!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Thankyou Mizore!" he said digging into his Sushi.

"This Sushi is really nice Kurumu, thankyou!" he said bitting of another mouthful.

"You're welcome, Tsukune!" she said latching onto and hugging him. She than started to eat her lunch.

"Finally I'm so hungry!" said Kurumu as she started digging into her food.

"How can you possibly be hungry you've done nothing but daydream about Tsukune all day?" Questioned Mizore digging into her food.

"Mizore's got a point you know Kurumu?" said Yukari digging into her food to.

"Hay you guys take that back!" she yelled at the two.

"Why should we?" asked Yukari.

"Girls please!" said Tsukune

"Tsukune's got a point, besides he still needs to open my present!" she said her eyes gleaming in joy.

"Oh that reminds me!" said Tsukune as head got his bag and opened up a zip, tipping all these gifts all over the bench. Once they finished coming out there was a pile of present waiting to be unwrapped.

"Tsukune! Where did you get all those present from?" asked all the girls in confusion.

"Umm well, let's see!" He said picking up some from the pile. "One from Miss Nekonome, one from Miss Ririko one from Yatsumi!" he then placed them down. "A few people!"

"A few people Tsukune there's like fifteen gifts here!" said Yukari picking up and looking at some.

"Yeah I don't know why but, I guess people are being nice?" he said in response.

"Those boys are probably just trying to get closer with Tsukune so they can hang out with us?" said Kurumu angrily.

"I agree!" said Mizore in her usual tone "I mean Tsukune is the most envied male in the school!"

Once Tsukune finished his lunch he faced Yukari. "Do you want to give me your present now Yukari?" he asked not trying to sound rude. "Oh, I've already put it on the pile Tsukune!" said Yukari blushing.

"Okay which one is it?" he asked. She found it and handed it to him.

He proceeded to unwrap to find a rectangular box he opened the box to find a brown bear.

"It's a type of teddy bear us witches give to people we love, at night we both snuggle ours and it feels like were hugging each other!" she said in her high pitched voice (Review if you find that voice annoying.)

"Um, um tha-thankyou Yukari!" what the hell should he do he can't burn it, that's just mean. Maybe he should just put tape around so it's like its bean hugged and put it in the closet.

Now I guess I should start unwrapping all these other gifts first up was Miss Nekonome's he unwrapped it to find a Maneki Neko. It was white and had one paw in the air that waved; it also had a red heart on its chest.

"I haven't had one of these for ages!" he then put that aside and got Miss Ririko's. He gulped 'I wonder what she got me' he thought. Moka could see the nervousness in his face.

"It's going to be okay Tsukune, just open it!" she said to him.

"Right!" he said

**Well there you go I hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave your thoughts about if Yukari's voice is irritating. Next chapter what did Miss Ririko get him?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukune just sat there staring at the present. 'Should I open it? Who knows what it could be?' Tsukune was lost in thought of what he should do.

"Tsukune, Tsukune, Tsukune!" Moka tried to pull him back to earth. She then ended up having to tap him on his shoulder to get his attention back. "If you want I can open it for you?" she asked.

"Moka that's incredibly nice, but I think I will be alright!" he smiled and then proceeded to unwrap it. Once he finished unwrapping he found a stone cube, it had strange faded symbols etched into its ruff surface, and was covered in moss and had a great part of one of its corners chipped away.

Nobody said a word for about half a minute, just staring at it trying to figure out what it is. "What the hell is it?" Kurumu finally broke the silence.

"They look like magic symbols!" Yukari stated.

"Well then, tell us what it says?" Mizore told her she just wanted to know what type of magic Miss Ririko was trying to pump into Tsukune to make him do whatever she wants.

"Well think of it as another language I haven't learnt it yet!" Yukari sighed.

"Maybe Ruby would know seems as she is an older witch? She has probably studied a little of It in her lifetime!" said Tsukune.

"Hay that's a great idea!" said Moka. "Do you want to finish unwrapping these presents first I mean lunchtimes about three quarters over and it might take a while to find Ruby!"

"Yea sure!" said Tsukune looking for another present to unwrap.

"Oh that reminds me!" said Kurumu getting a slender gift from her bag "Here you go Tsukune!" she said handing it to him.

"Thank you Kurumu, but you've already have given me two gifts already you really don't have to give me another!" he then proceeded to unwrap the gift to find a glass statue….. Of Kurumu.

"Th-thankyou Kurumu the cutting on this is amazing this must have been expensive!" Tsukune said marvelling at the masterpiece he held in his hand. Sure the statue was hot, but the craftwork was amazing.

"That's ok Tsukune, it wasn't that expensive anyway my uncle crafts glass statues, he used to live in Venice!" she then stated.

"Well thankyou anyway!" Tsukune then said. He finished unwrapping most the presents most of them were just small things but they all counted. He was going to have a lot of people to thank tomorrow.

It was the end of the day and the bell had just gone. Everybody was getting ready to go back to their dorms for the day.

"Hay Tsukune!" Yukari called out walking up to him "Do you want to go find Ruby to see if she knows what it says?" she asked.

"Yea sure!" he then picks up his suitcase and starts heading off with Yukari. As the walking through the halls of Youkai Tsukune hears a female's voice. "Tsukune!" he then feels someone jump onto him from behind. "Where are you going?" the females voice asks it was Kurumu.

"Were just going to see if Ruby knows what the symbols on the cube mean!" Tsukune tells her.

"Can I come?" she asks, she also wants to know what Miss Ririko's deal is.

"Yeah sure!" Tsukune says, Yukari a bit annoyed that the Succubus has to come but she doesn't show it.

In her dorm room Moka throws her stuff on her bead and falls on it. "Why did the others have to give him so many presents it makes me look like I don't care!" she said mumbling. She them proceeded to cry until the Rosario lit up and she heard her other self-speak.

"Stop crying. Those others got Tsukune so many gifts to try and impress him and make him there's! Tsukune knows that your gift meant something and not just a way to get him!". "You should know that!" the Rosario then receded back to its regular form.

"Maybe your right, but still I didn't even spend money on him I gave him one of our old fangs!" she then started to cry again.

"So what if you didn't buy him anything!" her other self-started to speak again. "Like Tsukune said, he would of just been happy to have you around, besides when a vampire someone your premature fang it means they really care a lot about them, if he's read vampire traits he would know I'm sure he's done a bit of research on all of us!" and she was right the amount of nights he's read books about monsters instead of studying has taught him a lot.

"Also the fact that when you gave it to him you told him that it means a lot to a vampire to give someone there premature fangs!" Inner Moka than stated.

"Your right there gifts came from money while mine came from the heart!"

"If you really want to you can bake him some dessert and go take it to him I'm sure he will appreciate that!"

"Oh-Okay what should I make then?" Outer Moka asked.

"I don't know make him caramel you know he likes that!"

"Okay I will get started!" she then proceeded to carefully brown the sugar, taking her time to make it as sweet as possible.

Tsukune, Yukari and Kurumu knocked on the door to Ruby's room, there was no answer.

"Hello, Ruby?" Tsukune called out there was no answer however he heard the sound of paper or maybe packaging both the girls heard it as well.

"I guess she's busy right now I will just be careful with this thing Miss. Ririko gave me and see if she knows what it says tomorrow!" Tsukune said he turned around getting ready to walk off to her a voice reply.

"Just wait a second!"

"Ruby is that you?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah I'm just a tad busy, but don't go I will just be a second!"

About a minute later the door slowly opened and the face of Ruby appeared at the doorway with her usual smile.

"Can I help you master?" she asked Tsukune.

"Ah ye-yeah Miss. Ririko gave me this rock for my birthday and we were wondering if you can read this type of magic?"

Ruby then took it out of Tsukune's hand and studied it for a good couple minutes, "I recognize the language however it doesn't say a sentence think of it as a maths equation, it's just like an answer really!"

"So what's it meant to be?" asked Tsukune puzzled.

"It's a charm!" after hearing the word charm Tsukune slumped at the thought "for a life time of happiness!"

"Really?" they all asked at once "So it's not a charm for a lifetime of happy marriage between the two?" Kurumu asked doubting that, that was the answer.

"Nope just a charm for a lifetime of happiness!" replied Ruby.

"Okay well thanks for your help Ruby, I really appreciate it!" Tsukune then put the charm in his bag and started to walk of.

"Wait Tsukune!" Ruby than called out however he was only a couple metres away from her.

Tsukune turned around "Yes what is it Ruby!"

"I've got something for you!" she then turned around walked into her dorm and got something of the floor; however Tsukune couldn't make out what it was.

"Here you go I got you a present!" she then handed it over to him.

"Thankyou Ruby!" he then started to open it once he had finished he found a new phone and a bag of cookies.

"What a new phone? Thanks Ruby this must of cost a fortune you didn't have to give me anything!" Tsukune stated. Although the director gave her five of them she didn't want to tell him because she thought it would make him upset if he found out it was hers.

"The director is getting a phone tower installed which can connect to this world and the human world so now you want have to go to that old phone from now on!"

Kurumu started shaking in excitement "That's so cool now me and Tsukune can text each other after school!" Kurumu was overwhelmed with happiness at the thought.

"You will be able to buy Phone credit from the food store on campus!"

"Well thanks Ruby that was so nice of you!" he then put it in his bag and started to head off.

Meanwhile,

Moka was putting all the caramel slices into a small dish and was getting ready to head off.

'I hope Tsukune likes these I tried one it tasted okay!' Moka thought worrying that he might put one in his mouth and spit it out in disgust.

"Don't worry Tsukune will like it and if he didn't he wouldn't be rude about it!"

"You're right!" with that she then proceeded to head off.

**Hope you liked it sorry for the long wait I will try and get the last chapter up by Saturday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello sorry for the long wait I sort of forgot and had writers block; also I have an idea for another story which I will put at the bottom. Review if you would like to see the story; however I will finish the night at IKEA one first.**

As soon as Tsukune got home he fell strait onto his bed, he didn't even bother taking his uniform off or unwrapping his other gifts. Nothing mattered to him right now… Except sleep.

Later on in the evening, after Moka had finished her spaghetti dinner; she got her caramel slices and headed of for Tsukune's house. In her right hand she held a small bowl of caramel slices, and in her left hand she had a piece of paper with Tsukune's dorm number on it. He had never told her his room number, but she had counted how many floors up and across he was a while ago.

She walked into the male's dormitory hoping that nobody would see her, to her luck everybody was in their room. She finally reached what she hoped was Tsukune's dorm and knocked.

"Hello Tsukune, is this your room? It's me Moka!" she waited for about a minuet but there was no answer. She tried again but had no luck. "Oh no I must of got the wrong number I guess I'll have to give him these tomorrow!" she stated sadly. Tsukune had just started to wake up and started stretching out, and then he heard a certain voice. "Hello? Tsukune!" she called.

'Wait Moka?' thought Tsukune.

"I guess he's busy or this is the wrong dorm?" she said depressingly. She crunched up the piece of paper and started walking down the hallway, as soon as she put her hand on the railing she heard a door open and the voice that belonged to Tsukune call out "Hay, Moka!"

She spun around and saw Tsukune putting his head out of his doorway with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Oh hi Tsukune!" her face lit up with a smile as she started to walk towards him. "Is it ok if I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure you can come in anytime you want!" he said moving aside to allow the girl in.

"Wow nice place you got here!" she said walking around the place having a look at her surroundings. The room was a little messy, but there were only a small handful of clothes on the ground and a couple of chocolate wrappers and a can of orange juice.

"Thanks Moka!" he said in return.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here? I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she questioned.

"No you're not interrupting anything I was just sleeping!" he said.

"So I woke you up?" she asked unhappily she didn't intend on waking him up. But she did know he was tired she should have waited until tomorrow.

"Mo-Moka I don't mind I was probably waking because I'm hungry. I'm just about to have some of the dinner Mizore made me; do you want some?" he asked.

"No thanks I'm fine you eat it!" she said.

"Are you sure Mizore packed me so much and it's just going to go to waste otherwise, and besides it's my way of paying you back for giving me your fang!"

"Well if you insist!" "Oh by the way I made you some caramel slices for desert!" she then handed the bowl of caramel to him. They looked so delicious and smelt so good they almost smelt as good as Moka.

"Thanks Moka they look really nice!" he said with a hungry look on his face.

"Well thanks Tsukune!" she then took a seat on his bed while he heated the meal Mizore made him.

After a couple minuets he bought in a bowl of chicken and rice to her and they started to eat.

"Mmmm Mizore did a good job on this didn't she!" said Moka.

"Yea I agree!" Said Tsukune. "We'll have to thank her tomorrow at school for this!"

After they finished their dinner they started eating caramel slices. They made sure that they chewed them slowly so that they got the most out of the flavour.

They both got down to the last two that's when the Rosario lit up "Can you ask Tsukune to let me out; I would like to talk to him!" quietly she said "yeah sure!" to her Rosario.

"Sorry what was that?" Tsukune asked once he had finished his caramel slice.

"Nothing it's just that my other half wants to come out!" said Moka.

"Well I don't see a problem in that!" "I'm happy for her to come out if you don't mind?" Tsukune asked.

"No I don't mind at all!" she said. With that, Tsukune grabbed the Rosario and pulled it. With a noticeable clink it fell off.

"Hello Tsukune!" said Inner Moka.

"Hello Moka!" said Tsukune.

"So how has your day been?" she questioned.

"It's been good! Oh and thanks for the gift by the way!" said Tsukune.

"You're welcome said Inner Moka!"

They then both picked up the last two pieces of caramel Tsukune eating his slice before Moka. Moka went to put her slice in her mouth when she stopped; she noticed how much Tsukune enjoyed his it was a face from him she never saw before he had his eyes shut and was chewing slowly and not once did he open his eyes. Once he had finished he opened his eyes to find Moka staring at him she hadn't even put her slice in her mouth.

"Moka are you ok?' he questioned. She then started moving the slice towards him she stopped just outside his mouth.

"Mo-Moka what are you doing?" she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. She then proceeded to put it in his mouth. He was shocked at first but the flavour made him forget where he was as he chewed slowly Moka couldn't help but smile. Once he finished he swallowed and opened his eyes to find Moka smiling for once.

"Well thanks for making me these caramel slices they were really delicious, I've got to get some homework done but your welcome to stay if you would like. I mean I don't think I have ever hung out with you besides when you were permanently out. The only time I get to see you is when you're protecting all of us!" exclaimed Tsukune.

"How about I help you with some homework?" she then asked.

"Well that would be great but only if you really want to!" he said not wanting Moka to waist her time helping him.

They had finished most of his homework Moka was just figuring out a problem until she noticed he fell asleep. She had never seen him asleep before. Then picked him up with her vampire strength and laid him down on his bed. She had to admit she was quite tried to, she just laid down for a minuet because his bed felt so soft and warm. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

Slowly Tsukune woke up, as his senses regained he realised he had an arm around him and someone behind him. He went to move to see who it was but as soon as he did they held him tighter. Their strength was incredible, after about a minuet of this he heard a females voice as she woke up her grasp loosened he then turned around to find Inner Moka she had a blunt look on her face, but strangely she was still hugging him.

"What are you doing?" she asked sounding a little pissed off; what she didn't know was that she put her arm around him in his sleep.

"I don't know Moka I swear, I only just woke up a minuet ago with your arm around me! And the last thing I remember was doing homework."

"Well you know what I think?" she asked.

"And what might that be?" he replied.

"I think you should learn your place!" and with that she kick him lightly sending him flying in the air and landing with a thus on his carpet.

**This is my first ever fanfiction so if you see any problems please don't hesitate to tell me. It's the only way ill improved. Also sorry for the long wait and now I've got a preview of my next story.**

Three days had passed since Moka kidnapped Tsukune and trapped him in her room. The school thought that Tsukune had a cold Mizore and Kurumu had tried to get into his room to nurse him but the door was locked and something was blocking the window. Something wasn't right. Any moment now Tsukune would hear the sound of the lock in the door turning and Moka entering with a bag of shopping in her hand. Over the course of three days Tsukune had gone slightly mental knowing that she was about be home he hid in her frying pan cupboard. About five minutes had past until he heard the door unlock and Moka enter.

"Hello Tsukune!" Moka called out he wasn't in the main room so she checked her bathroom maybe he was on the toilet, but to no avail he wasn't there she then went to the kitchen to put her groceries down until she could smell blood. Tsukune's blood, I can smell you Tsukune do you want to play hide and seek. She could smell him from underneath her. She opened the first cupboard but he wasn't there, she then moved to the second cupboard. But he wasn't there either.

"There are only two more cupboards left Tsukune!" she called out manically. She then opened the sink cupboard to find it empty.

"There is only one more cupboard left Tsukune!" Slowly she walked to the last cupboard she grabbed the handle making Tsukune panic with a huge pool of sweat beneath his head. She could smell the fear. She waited for a few seconds and then quicker than the blink of an eye pulled the doors open. There hiding with the pans and pots was a terrified Tsukune. He picked up a frying pan and repeatedly tried hitting her, but she just stepped back and grabbed it and pulled it out of its grasp.

"Naughty Tsukune trying to hide from me! You know what the punishment for that is now don't you!" she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"No, no get away from me you demon!" he screamed.

"Now, now that's even meaner!" She then held him still knelt down and proceeded to suck his blood. A cry of pain leaped from Tsukune and echoed through the dorm. Once she pulled away a river of blood started dripping down his neck.

**I hope you like it, it's an idea I got from reading a fanfiction were Moka goes mental. Please leave your thoughts in a review and I'm still thinking of a title I have come up with the idea of Mental Moka but if you have a better idea please let me know.**


End file.
